Simek Jagislid
Simek Jagislid (born 190 A.B.) is the bastard half-brother of Herzog Jagar Jagislid. He is a baron holding lands in the county of Trussak and also the Marshal in the herzog's council. Age: 22 Ethnicity: Half Borkstovan and rumoured to be half Frankish from his mother's side. Appearance Simek has a cold expression but with his handsome looks and a few smiles he can charm many. He is fairly tall though not particularly muscled but it would be unwise to mistake him for weak. Due to his military career Simek has numerous scars but these are rarely visible under the fine clothes or suit of armour he wears. Personality Like many of questionable sanity, Simek comes across as a very open and charming young man but the apparent empathy is usually fake. He cannot be said to be exceptionally cruel or sadistic but he has an undeniable fascination with blood and violence. Not morality and justice, but loyalty and duty drive him making him one of the herzog's most effective and most trusted members of court. As long as Simek sees the use of a certain command, he will follow it regardless of how many men, women or children could be involved. He can be stubborn and crude and is known to openly question the orders of the herzog. History Very little is known about the mother of Simek but it is said that she was of Frankish origin and worked as a prostitute. Remarkably late herzog Radek Jagislid recognised the child as his own when it was presented to him by the Frankish woman. The child was named Simek, mocking the herzog's estranged wife Simeka. It is rumoured that the boy was taken in simply to frustrate the herzog's wife. Regardless, the young Simek did enjoy an education at court though he was never to be alone with the herzog's wife in one room. He grew up to be tall and strong and it was decided he would embark on a military career, serving with the herzog's troops. As a bastard he could impress some by rightfully claiming the name Jagislid but was certainly looked down upon by those of noble descent. As a young boy and later on in a few short campaigns Simek proved his skills as a fighter and a commander and quickly rose to a position of authority. When Jagar and Stanimir, the herzog's legal sons, returned to court he managed to befriend both. He became especially close to Jagar with his odd habits whom he not so much respected but found interesting. His choice of friends was finally rewarded when Jagar inherited the duchy and without hesitation removed dozens of older men at court and granted Simek a barony as well as appointing him Marshall in the herzog's council. In the years serving under Herzog Jagar, Simek became one of his most trusted men and was given the authority to command in battle and oversee the personal guard of the herzog's family. While his position commanded respect, it is mostly fear that Simek inspires in his underlings and the local populace. On top of being a commander and military advisor, Simek often works covertly with a select group of warriors to take care of those matters which the herzog cannot deal with openly. Simek and his band are rumoured to be responsible behind the disappearances of dozens of men over the past six years. With the peasants Simek is known as Black Simek but also Simek the Handsome as an ironic reference to his looks and his hidden dark side. Category:Borkstvo Category:Jagislid